Dolorosa despedida posibilidad de un encuentro
by IsaHimeko
Summary: Una historia de una despedida... de una posibilidad de un nuevo encuencuentro... una historia de amor y tristeza... pero sobre todo... Felicidad.   Se despidieron y él le susurro al oído- volveré -ella sonrío, sabía que lo haría, pero saber que se iría er


**Dolorosa despedida... posibilidad de un nuevo encuentro.**

Ella se encontraba sentada... entre las piernas de su joven caballero. Disfrutando de el aire que le pega en el rostro y hacia volar su cabello, despeinándolo.

Se encontraban sentados en la parte trasera de la camioneta andando, en la esquina. Y sus demás acompañantes, dispersados.

Para ellos, en ratos, no había nadie más... _solo ellos_.

_Feliz_, así era lo que su rostro reflejaba aquella dama de hermosa luz, de hermosa sonrisa..._ felicidad,_ a pesar de saber... que era el último día, los últimos momentos, su último encuentro... en aquella noche estrellada.

Se besaban, acariciaban. No se propasaban.

Cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias, mordiendo sus propios labios, aguantando las ganas de gritar lo que su corazón sentía y le explotaba por dentro... _Amor_.

Sonreía, sonreía como nunca. Lo tenía ahí acariciándola. Parecía un sueño... pero como era poco tiempo el que había estado, no se creía que fuese _real_.

Se acercaba el momento... pero como se encontraba en un sueño real, no se percato... hasta que él hablo...

_-Ya estamos llegando_- dijo, en un tonó no muy alegré, pero tampoco triste. Sabía que la vería de nuevo, él quería hacerlo, y haría lo que fuese por ello... por ver a su princesa, su hermosa damisela.

Aquella persona que le robo el corazón y que él decidió no exigirlo de regreso. Aquella dulce persona que lo portaba... su razón de existir... su razón de latir..._ solo ella_.

Solo asintió, y volteo a ver hacia donde él miraba. Luego regreso su mirada, al sentir sus caricias... sonreía, y volvió a olvidar...

Le agradaba sentirlo abrasándola, queriéndola como era, amándola por ser ella...

El corazón del joven latía, latía con desenfreno. Se sentía demasiado feliz, al saber que ella era la que hacia latir su corazón, ese corazón que él le había regalado, para que cuidara y protegiera con todo su amor... _ese corazón, solo de ella._

_-Llegamos_- dijo el joven... sintiendo la brisa de esa noche.

El auto se encontraba buscando estacionamiento, hasta que paro frente a una puerta de la central camionera. Se levantaron de donde se encontraban sentados. Bajo y agarro su maleta.

Ella igual bajo, e iban dirigiéndose junto con la madre de aquella joven, su hermana y su prima. Parte de las personas que los acompañaban a aquella Dolorosa despedida.

Hicieron un par de cosas y después... era la hora de despedirse...

_Despedidas... otro dolor que las personas sufren por el_ "Adiós"_ de la persona amada._

Las acompañantes se retiraron, dejándolos solos...

Se despidieron y él le susurro al oído- _volveré_ -ella sonrío, sabía que lo haría, pero saber que se iría era doloroso- _te amo_.

Se besaron, un beso que transmitía amor..._ un gran amor._

Ella se retiraba... entonces... el jalo su brazo por detrás, para girarla hacia él, rodearla con sus brazos y besarla nuevamente. Quería tenerla siempre entre sus brazos, entre sus labios... pero "_no todo en la vida se puede_" se dijo él mismo, se alejo de ella y le recito unas palabras en un susurro quedito- _pronto estaré contigo amor_- y la dejo ir.

Ella, caminaba hacia el frente, separándose de su mano, de la de él... y luego, antes de terminar esa lejanía entra ya las pequeñas caricias entre dedos... se regreso, lo abrazo, lo beso y le susurro en el oído- _Te amo_.

_Se besaron._

Se separó de ella, y la vio alejarse.

Ella se encaminaba a con su familia que la esperaba... volteo hacia atrás, y lo vio a él, parado, mirándola alejarse hacia la salida.

_Lagrimas... pequeñas gotas que salen de nuestros ojos, que empapan nuestras mejillas, sonrojándolas, marcando los ojos en un tono rojo, denotando y reflejando lo que el corazón siente, cayendo por culpa de el dolor, la felicidad, las tristezas... el amor._

Lagrimas era lo que derramaba. Se sentía terrible al verlo alejarse... ni si quiera él pudo quedarse más tiempo para al menos saber que lo que sucedió... era _real_.

Pero ella sabía que había _Posibilidad de un nuevo encuentro_... él se lo dijo... él se lo prometió.

_Promesas... palabra que el ser humano da a otro, para garantizar sus acciones... _

Se subió de nuevo en la parte trasera de la camioneta, su tía la recibió en sus brazos, y se recostó entre esas piernas, manos y brazos que le brindaban _apoyo_.

_Apoyo... refuerzos que una persona le da a otra, para darle fuerza y que no se sienta vulnerable ante cualquier dolor o tristezas... fuerzas de alma, energía positiva y sobre todo... amor._

Se soltó a llorar, derramar lagrimas de desahogo, le dolía verlo partir. Pero no estaba completamente triste, sabía que la amaba y que volvería.

El auto arranco, el viento circulaba, haciendo que las lagrimas no solo bajaran por su rostro, si no que hasta la tristeza se dispersara por el aire...

Entonces, frente a una de las puertas de la central camionera, en la parte de afuera... en la banqueta...

-¡TE AMO BELLA!- Grito, con amor... la ama, y ella lo sabe. -¡TE AMO BELLA! - volvió a gritar... y ella, sin aire, pero lo intento y grito...

-¡TE AMO EDWARD!- Grito, entre lagrimas.

_Gritos... voz en un alto volumen, desahogando y expresando el dolor, felicidad, tristezas, amor... del corazón, por pensamiento y ansias de uno mismo... _

Mientras pasaban, miraron aun taxista burlándose a carcajadas de los gritos de los dos enamorados, y los acompañantes de la hermosa joven, burlándose de él, que parecía poseído.

Se retiraron de aquel lugar...

Él sabía que_ lo extrañaría..._

Ella sabía que_ la extrañaría..._

Ambos saben que _se aman..._

Y simplemente esa fue una _Dolorosa despedida..._ y..._ una posibilidad de un nuevo encuentro entre los dos_...

FIN


End file.
